Tears of Homs (Aikatsu trailer)
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: In another eyes, the girls, the Soleil, the Tristar, and the next Generation. They feel in the deep they need to do something. They left Japan for their first destiny. And it would be one of their most romanticized moment...


"كثير من الاطفال السوري يموتون، فمن العار أن لا أحد يساعدهم على..." ( _Many of Syrian kids are dying, it is the shame that nobody helps them..._ )

In the deep of hearts, pains surround everywhere in Turkey, Syria, Yemen, Libya and Iraq, Palestine... whole region in chaos...

"Carla María Veloso, de Argentina, que tiene muchos de los informes de sobre víctimas en Siria e Irak." ( _Carla María Veloso, from Argentina, we have a lot of reports about casualties in Syria and Iraq._ )

"Quelqu'un doivent payer la responsabilité, évidemment, cela est un massacre!" ( _Someone must have to pay responsibility, obviously this is a massacre!_ )

"多くの人々が一緒にシリアのために祈りま..." ( _Many people together pray for Syria..._ )

It is more than a tragedy...

"Прямо сейчас Кипр, Сербия, Венгрия, Греция, Румыния и Болгария решили закрыть их границс тем чтобы остановить наводнений иммигрантов." ( _Right now Cyprus, Serbia, Hungary, Greece, Romania and Bulgaria have decided to close their borders in order to stop the immigrant floods._ )

"את ארצות הברית ורוסיה נמצאים כעת עדיין מתקוטטים על איסט התיכון, היא לא תשתמש הפסקת אש בחלוקה." ( _The United States and Russia are now still quarreling about Middle East, it could make the ceasefire broken down._ )

"Quem pode parar dessa história a loucura? Em protestos Brasil a favor e contra FSA (Exército Livre Sírio) tornou-se violência!" ( _Who can stop this madness story? In Brazil protests for and against FSA (Free Syrian Army) has become violence!_ )

And it could be the end of hopes...

"عربستان سعودی از شده حمایت کرده است تروریست ها از سال 2011..." ( _Saudi Arabia has been supporting terrorists since 2011..._ )

"美国同盟的战争+俄罗斯反ISIS是在流血事件前进..." ( _The war between U.S. coalitions + Russia against ISIS is going upon bloodshed..._ )

"Viele unschuldige Syrern war gestorben..." ( _Many innocent Syrians had died..._ )

"Συρία δεν είναι χώρα πια, έχει γίνει ένα πεδίο μάχη." ( _Syria is not a country anymore, it has become a battlefield._ )

Madness in everywhere...

"There are many of protests in Australia, in order to stop the war in Syria..."

"भारत हस्तक्षेप के किसी भी विचारों का विरोध करता..." ( _India opposes any ideas of intervention..._ )

"Las protestas en Chile, Honduras, México, Venezuela, Uruguay, Argentina y Colombia, organizado por los inmigrantes sirio-libanesas locales de para detener la guerra en Siria. Ellos han visto para soportar Bashar Al-Assad... Soy Sigmund, de Santiago, Chile." ( _Protests in Chile,_ _Honduras,_ _Mexico, Venezuela, Uruguay, Argentina and Colombia, organized by local Syrian-Lebanese immigrants to stop the war in Syria. They have seen to support Bashar Al-Assad... I am Sigmond, from Santiago, Chile._ )

"' _This war must end!_ _'_ Conflicts between American protestors happened in California..."

Raising of fears...

"Moschee brucianti a Roma, Italia! Scena da scioccante!" ( _Burning mosques in Rome, Italy! Shocking scene!_ )

"Anti-invandrare blir våldsam i Stockholm och Göteborg!" ( _Anti-immigrants turns violent in Stockholm and Gothenburg_ )

"한국 정부에는 시리아 또는 이라크 난민을수신하지 것이라는 점을 알렸다..." ( _The South Korean Government has announced that they would not receive refugees from Syria or Iraq..._ )

"Massaprotesten in België waarin wordt opgeroepen tot uitzetting van de moslims van België..." ( _Mass protests in Belgium calling for expulsion of muslims in Belgium..._ )

"لا بد إيران تحمل المسؤولية عن ذلك!" ( _Iran must take responsibility for it!_ )

"Anti-immigrants' protests in Europe and America call _'_ _kill muslims_ _'_ , _'_ _kill Arabs_ _'_ everywhere!"

"Biz, Türkler, Kürtlerin teröründen bizim sınır savunacak!" ( _We, Turks, will defend our border from Kurdish terrors!_ )

"Protestujący polskie wspieranie Kurdystanu i trzymał pod hasłem _"Turcja oznacza ISIS"_ i atakują Ambasady Turcji w Warszawie..." ( _Polish protesters support Kurdistan and held the slogan "Turkey means ISIS" and attack Turkish Embassy in Warsaw..._ )

"Nincsenek hely muszlimok Magyarországon!" ( _No place for muslims in Hungary!_ )

"Српске демонстраната вичу: "Америка, имате Косово, гледа на свој неред!" док су показали слоган "Албанија + Косово = ИСИС"." ( _Serbian protesters shout: "America, you have Kosovo, looks at your mess!" as they showed the slogan "Albania + Kosovo = ISIS"._ )

...and more...

In the deep of pains, there was still have any hopes?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

With some story to tell...

"I... I can't stop crying..."

"I know your feelings..."

In the deep of hearts, she encouraged her friends to go to Syria...

"This is too far dangerous..."

...but being lost.

"Oh no!"

They had to run, some of them even being kidnapped...

...but they still managed to return... with helps.

"Here, let me help you!"

"You are..."

From then, they made dream to every friends...

"I am crying so much..."

They did sacrifice themselves...

"You need help now."

"I know... right..."

With their unexpected friends...

"Follow me, girls!"

"Really?"

...

"(No time to wait now!)"

...

In order to save their sisters...

"I am Ichigo Hoshimiya!"

"I am Aoi Kiriya!"

"I am Akari Ozora!"

"I am Kaede Ichinose!"

"I am Sumire Hikami!"

"I am Hinaki Shinjo!"

"I am Ran Shibuki!"

"I am Otome Arisugawa!"

"I am Mizuki Kanzaki!"

"I am Naoto Suzukawa!"

...

Their trips for future and for peace... had come!

...

"Ничего лучше, чем время голосового песни, не так ли?" ( _Nothing is better than a voice song, isn't it?_ )

"Uhhhh..."

"私の言っていることが分かるよね..." ( _You know what I mean..._ )

And so it was, and it will...


End file.
